The Phantomhive Family Secret! Shhh!
by Chisai-chan
Summary: Without a man at her side can she be taken seriously? Will she be able to fulfill her watchdog duties and can she keep her secret amidst it all? Her secret? Beneath the frills, crosets, and lace stands a very strict but beautful...boy...


**The Phantomhive Family Secret**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>A short distance from London, just beyond the fog-cloaked forest, there stands a well-kept manor house. Its resident is the head of the Phantomhive Family, a Distinguished Aristocrat. Her day begins with a cup of early morning tea…<p>

"My Lady, it's time to wake up," Sebastian said softly entering Cecilia's room. He pulled open the curtains allowing the sun to brush across her face. She winced bringing her hand up to shield her eyes. "For today's breakfast I have prepared poached salmon and a mint salad."

Slowly he poured her tea. "We have toast, scones, and pain de champagne on the side. Which would you prefer?"

She sat up groaning. Her hair was tucked into her night cap, her night gown was silky white and came to her ankles. "Pain de champagne."

"Very well my Lady," Sebastian said smiling. She stood up lifting her arms above her head and Sebastian pulled the nightgown up over her head where he sat it neatly on the end of the bed folded neatly. She stood there in nothing but her underclothes and Sebastian grabbed another set from the drawers before he began to remove them as well.

"This aroma," she said softly as the scent met her nose, a moment later she stood before him completely naked all except her night cap. "Ceylon tea hm?"

"Yes, my Lady. From royal doulton. The tea set is Wedgwood blue and white," he said softly, though this response would have been odd had there been anyone else in the room. For if someone else had been there, and if we assume that the dashing servant would have undressed the young mistress in front of them, they would have seen that the young mistress was quite evidently…a boy.

No, Cecilia was a boy, unbeknownst to the rest of society. A long time ago Lady Phantomhive and Lord Phantomhive had prayed and hoped for a girl, because that is what Rachel wanted, an adorable little girl whom she could have at her side when Lord Phantomhive was away on business or off to meetings. Though when their baby came, the doctor announced it was a boy. Rachel was distraught, so Vincent had his birth certificate changed from Ciel Phantomhive, male to Cecilia Phantomhive, female. Since this day, she was raised and treated like a little girl, and was in her parent's eyes a little Princess. Until the day they were murdered and she was kidnapped. Since then Cecilia had come to have a darker side about her plus and embedded anger that she had to keep up this deception because of her parent's decision. To change back now would be catastrophic socially.

Though it wasn't as though she wanted to let it be known she was boy, and if she had a guarantee that no one would look down on her for revealing it she wouldn't do it. No, she had been raised as a girl, treated as a girl, and in her mind since a very young age she had been a girl. Being kidnapped is what revealed to her she was male and the idea was devastating. Imagine thinking your entire life you were a beautiful bird, only to have someone show you a mirror and reveal that you were in fact a ugly fish. If she could have it her way she would be a girl on the outside as well as in, because it was what she knew best...

She stepped into the clean pair of bloomers and then she held out her arms and Sebastian put the corset around her waist and began to lace it up. "Please grab the bed post my lady."

Cecilia grabbed a hold of it as Sebastian pulled tightly upon the lace until it was quite secure and gave her a small but flattering figure where one had not been before.

Getting her body used to breathing with her midsection bound tightly she sighed, "And the schedule for today?"

"You have a possible business merger interview this morning, and after your Uncle Clause is coming for a delivery," Sebastian explained as he helped her into her incredibly lacy petticoat. "This afternoon we must go pick up your***, and your cousin Lady Elizabeth will be coming for a visit. Now, what outfit do you wish to wear today?"

Sebastian opened up the armoire in the corner of her room and stood back so she could view the gowns.

"That light blue one there," she said pointing.

"Good choice my Lady," he said picking up he laid it across the bed and unlaced the back before pulling it overtop her head and down. He made appoint to fluff out the skirt. She turned when he was done and he laced up the back. The sleeves had a number of frills around her wrists appearing as though she had fluffy skirts at the end of her sleeves as well. Then she sat on her bed sipping her tea as Sebastian choose a high top lace blue and black leather with a classic French heel. Slowly he slipped her feet into them and laced them up.

With that completed he rose and walked over to the vanity table where he pulled out the stool, "My Lady?"

She sipped the last of her tea setting it on the stand beside her bed and got to her feet seating herself before the mirror. Sebastian removed her night cap and silky bluish grey strands cascaded down her back reaching just past her waistline. Carefully he began to brush the strands ensuring they would be soft and silky for the day's doings.

"How would you like your hair this evening?" Sebastian asked.

"…Hmm… A French braid to the side will do fine," she said looking into the mirror. He grabbed and thin extension of blue ribbon and held it in his mouth as he set to work at the French braid. When he finished he tied the ribbon in a bow at the tip. Then, Sebastian tied another thicker light blue ribbon to cover up her contracted eye and then went over to a small cabinet. Inside were many wooden sculptures models of a human head and upon each were the young ladies' collection of bonnets. Ranging from many colors to match her many outfits, and thus Sebastian choose the blue one that matched this dress so precisely. He used pins to place the matching lightly blue bonnet to her head and arranged the small veil (that flowed from an arrangement of blue flowers) to cover her contracted eye.

"Breakfast shall be served shortly, I shall summon you when it's ready," Sebastian said bowing to her before he left the room.

She got to her feet walking over to her bed were she grabbed one of the Funtom companies' Bitter Rabbits. Leaning against the bedpost she pulled up her feet staring down at the stuffed toy. She reached into the high top of her heeled shoes and removed the pocket knife. She had at least one knife hidden in a slot in each pair of shoes she owned. She also had a secret pocket under the bows at the back of each dress she owned where she kept a hand held gun. She clicked out the blade running it across the neck of the bunny but without actually cutting it. Oh she was not looking forward to today…

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Sir," Sebastian said bowing as Harold West entered the home. He had blonde hair that was combed forward in the front and wore a generic black business suit. He removed his hat handing it to Sebastian.<p>

"Good afternoon as well," he said smiling. "How is the young Lady this evening?"

"She has been eagerly anticipating your meeting," Sebastian said bowing him in and then helping him remove his coat.

"Good, I have something to ask her as well," he said softly.

_Ah, another proposal_, Sebastian sighed. Because of this secret, the late Lord and Lady Phantomhive had never arranged a marriage for her. Thus she had quite a few callers, none of whom knew her secret.

"Hello, Mister West," Cecilia said from the top of the stairway descending it with her gaze never leaving his face.

"My butler has prepared the study for our meeting. Please, follow me," Cecilia said leading the way. When she reached the door Mr. West rushed forward.

"Please," he said. "Allow me." With that he held open the door for her.

She paused a moment before curtseying politely and then stepped through the threshold into her study. A pair of armchairs where positioned across from each other with an end table beside each. She took a seat and Mr. West sat across from her smiling.

"I shall prepare some tea for your meeting," Sebastian said before bowing and escorting himself from the room.

Cecilia sat with her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands in her lap. "So Mr. West as I have been informed by your letter, you wish to have a merger between the Funtom confections branch and Harold Trading."

"Yes, Of course we would use your companies' name. Though I believe selling your products along with my trades will prove a profitable venture for both of us. Dividing the profits fifty fifty so we both receive an equal share will—"

He paused noticing she had reached for a scratch pad on the end table beside her and picking up the quill she dipped it in ink before she began scribbling something. He blinked wondering for a moment what she was doing after a few seconds she looked up.

"According to my calculations Mr. West, my company already makes eighty percent more than Harold Trading. Dividing it fifty fifty after a merger would ultimately result in a loss in profits on my part," she said setting the paper to the side once more.

"Ah well, it won't exactly be like that. You see. I was thinking another merger would be quite profitable for us as well."

"Oh?" she asked thinking she knew where this was headed but innocently played dumb.

"Yes," he said getting to his feet he walked over to her. "My Lady, you have suffered the horrible tragedy of losing your family, and the unspeakable things you must have gone through during your captivity. Needless to say you're not considered among prime pickings for future wives. Though I have seen you from afar for some time."

He fell to one knee besides her placing a hand on her leg, making her flinch slightly, "I can see what you have to offer, a kind heart, a passionate soul. I don't see what the others see. A crumbling reputation, a beaten and used up body, no these things never even crossed my mind. You are young but with this past the likely hood of you finding a suitable husband will decrease each year. I adore you my Lady and I am more than willing to be the husband you deserve…"

Cecilia sighed. Pointing out that she will never find a more suitable husband but him, while praising her as well as listing her shortfalls to make her feel vulnerable and undesirable. This wasn't the first time someone had tossed this gimmick her way. Also he wanted to use the Funtom name to increase his own profits? This alone warranted her disgust, but the proposal was just the maggots on this particularly horrifying cake. She looked down at her hands expressionless. She wasn't one to be easily tricked by psychotic bullshit such as this. Though she had to keep in mind her position. It was somewhat difficult thinking of a polite but refusing response, especially when her first impulse was to slap him. He clearly took her silence as contemplating the choice.

"Perhaps this will help you make your decision," Mr. West said reaching in his vest pocket he pulled out a ring. "My Lady, will you—"

The doors opened and Sebastian came in wheeling a cart of tea and small appetizer cake. "The snacks for you meeting are prepared and—"

Sebastian looked at the scene he had walked in on. "My, I am terribly sorry. I seem to be interrupting something."

"Indeed," Mr. West spat glaring in Sebastian's direction.

"Mr. West," Cecilia said softly turning to him. "I am flattered. Though this is not a decision I can make lightly. For now, please keep your beautiful ring. This…"

She showed him her family's ring that was upon her thumb, her eyes slightly narrowed a small flush to her cheeks. "For now, this is the only ring I can bear wearing. My love and life at the moment belongs to this house and my family name. I am still so young, a child. I would be nothing if not a disappointment to a wonderful and experienced man such as yourself. Until I am a more suitable woman… I cannot bear adding another ring to this hand…"

Sebastian brought his hand to his lips to cover up his smile, and Mr. West blinked. "Of course. I… I understand. Well…"

He placed the ring back in his vest and sat back down in his chair covering up his embarrassment with a cough. Sebastian took a bit of pleasure at seeing him squirm as he did. "So, about the business aspect of—"

Her eyes which had been cast down shot up at that and her business face was back on. She folded her arms leaning back and crossed her legs at the knees. Very unladylike, but her mind was set in business mode right now not dainty womanly mode, "At the moment I do not find coupling with your business to be a lucrative course of action on the part of the Funtom Company at this time. Work hard, expand your business and perhaps we can reassess this proposal at a later date. For now, I have to prepare for my Uncles arrival. If you will excuse me Mr. West…"

Mr. West could only stare blankly at the abrupt change.

* * *

><p>"My, you didn't even allow him time for tea and cake before issuing a refusal," Sebastian teased softly as he walked a few paces behind her.<p>

"Can you believe the nerve he had? Insulting me the way he did. Honestly," she scoffed after Sebastian had returned from escorting Mr. West to his carriage. He had seemed most upset...

"At least the day won't be a total loss. With your uncle arriving at six," Sebastian said grinning. "He always brings you such beautiful dolls."

Cecilia sighed. She turned around looking up at him. "I'm going to my study. Prepare for his arrival…"

"Yes my Lady."

* * *

><p>"And how exactly did all of this happen?" Sebastian asked with an overly false smile at the useless servants gathered in the foyer twenty minutes later. Each had just finished recounting the story of how they completely screwed up their tasks.<p>

"We're sorry Sebastian," they whined together. May-Rin, their maid, Finnian their Gardener, and the house Chef Baldroy were without a doubt useless. Then again it wasn't their cleaning, gardening, and cooking skills for which they were actually hired. No, each of them had another talent that made them undeniable useful to the Phantomhive household. So Sebastian figured he couldn't fully blame them.

"It's fine, I will fix this," he said softly while thinking to himself, _as I always do_.

"Sebastian, by the way, that man who was here just now, did he ask for our Ladies' hand?"

"He did," Sebastian said bluntly and the servants began cheering and gossiping on how they were going to have to prepare for another house member. "However, she declined."

Crestfallen the servants turned to him. "What why?" "Why would she do that?" "You're kidding!"

"But, Sebastian, she is looked down and talked about so much for not having a fiancé. I know she is probably waiting for a noble to ask her, but Mr. West might not have been a noble but he is a highly respected man. She really couldn't do much better than—"

"That's enough May-Rin," Sebastian said stopping her with a glance and she flinched slighlty from being scolded. "It is not our place to question the actions of the young Lady. So please stop with this whining. I'm going to tell you all how we're going to fix this."

* * *

><p>Cecilia sat at the piano in her study practicing the piece Mister Hathwood had set out for her to learn this week, a piece by Mozart which was giving her some trouble. Mister Hathwood was her piano tutor and an chubby robust man at that. He enjoyed laughing and smiling and was all in all very kind. Needless to say Cecilia didn't like him much. He was just too happy, all the time. That partly included Sebastian. Even though she trusted the demon with her life, she often found herself contemplating in the day to day just what the demon was thinking at times.<p>

The door opened and Sebastian stepped inside. "My Lady, your uncle has arrived."

She continued playing pretending as though she hadn't heard. She wanted to finish practicing the page before going down to greet her guest. Sebastian smiled walking over to her he reached out brushing the hair covering up her ear and leaned down whispering, "It seems this music has quite a spell on you my dear…"

She flinched as his breath tickled and she clapped her gloved hand over her ear spinning around. The piano keys making a horrid note in her haste, "I heard you the first time!" she snapped.

"Then one wonders as to why you did not answer me," he said standing tall once more. "Come along."

Sighing she closed the piano lid and turned preparing to meet her guest.

* * *

><p>"Ah, buona sera my niece how are you?" Clause asked when he entered the manor smiling.<p>

His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he had mustache that flowed into his beard. He wore a business suit from Italy. He was kind man whom smiled a lot…

"I am fine," she said dipping rather quickly before turning to lead him into the main house. When the doors opened all the servants were lined up to greet him and they bowed as entered.

"My the manor is a impeccable as when your parents were—" he stopped. "Ah I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"Don't concern yourself," she assured him. "I have long since gotten past that."

"May I take your thinks?" Sebastian asked as he helped him out of his coat and hat. "You two have much to discuss I am sure. Please this way. Dinner shall be served outside this evening."

"Oh, well it is such a nice day out. It would be such a shame to waste it…" Clause said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Sebastian opened the door revealing the Japanese stone garden they had been forced to create thanks to the failures of the servants. Clause's eyes widened, clearly impressed.

"My, this is beautiful! Look at that, does your garden always look like this?"

"Of course not," she said walking over to the table where Sebastian pushed out her seat allowing her to sit down. "It was prepared especially for you uncle."

"My goodness, well it looks simply beautiful," he said taking a seat himself. "Absolutely I just… this is too…"

"So, how about we get down to business," Cecilia said as Sebastian poured Clause's tea. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"Ah, yes… of course," he said reaching into his carry case he removed from it a china doll with blonde strands and a yellow and orange gown. It's eyes were brown. "Here is a new **doll **to add to your **collection**."

Sebastian took it walking it over to his young mistress where he placed it in her gloved hands. "My, she is absolutely beautiful."

"Well, it wasn't easy to get you know. I –"

"I do appreciate all the trouble you went through to get it for me," she interrupted a small smile on her lips as he her gloved fingers ran through the strands of the dolls hair. "The last one you acquired was so **light**. Though from the feel of this one…"

She weighed the doll in her hands. "It must have been quite a find. Feels almost like the **weight** of a real baby."

"Ah, well. I aim to please. So your **collection** is complete then?" he asked hopefully.

"Nonsense, us girls love our little **dolls**, and they come out with new kinds every day. Please do you best procure them for me," she said in an overly sweetened voice laced with authority. Clause gulped.

"Of course," he said nervously. "So, my young niece, tell me. The rumors of your predicament has reached me all the way in Italy. What exactly do you intend to do?"

"I am still a child. I have no time for playing house," she explained bluntly.

"People are beginning to talk. They say you came out of your ordeal so damaged that no man would ever desire you, and I hear you've been turning down proposals left and right. Come now. Surely you must understand how that looks. I don't think any noblemen are going to come along if that's what you're waiting for. I say take it on the chin and just marry someone beneath your station."

"…"

"I as your uncle would be more than honored to arrange a proper marriage for you. There are plenty of business men in Italy whom I could convince—"

"Dinner is served," Sebastian said smiling he wheeled out the food and began to explain the menu to the guest while Cecilia fell into deep thought. She had no desire for a fiancé. Mostly because she was actually a boy, no one would desire to marry her if they knew this and she certainly could marry someone and expect them to never find out.

"My Lady, how about I take the doll to your room?" Sebastian asked softly breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, go ahead," she said handing it to him.

He left them to their dinner taking the china doll upstairs. He grabbed the scissors on the young Lady's vanity table and promptly cut the porcelain head away from the fabric body where he removed the package of drugs Clause had brought for her. He tasted it to ensure his mistress hand not been tricked before wrapping up the package and setting it aside. They would be turning it over to the yard later. Quickly he repaired the doll and set it up on the shelf with all the others Clause had brought her.

Then he returned to the kitchen to bring out the dessert. His mistress did ever so enjoy his sweets…


End file.
